Le résultat d'une fuite et la fièvre de l'amour
by Keinoe
Summary: Fic rééditée - Faire cache-cache avec des fangirls n'est pas facile pour des bishôs tels que les Uchiha, mais pas forcément désagréable au final. OOC, UA, un léger NaruSasu vers la fin.


**Titre** : Le résultat d'une fuite Uchihaesque et la fièvre de l'amour

**Auteur** : Keinoe ou Keinoechan

**Disclaimer** : Si les personnages étaient à moi, je ne vous dis pas le bordel que ça aurait engendré.

**Note****de****l****'****auteur** : J'ai réédité (re-vu et réarrangé) cette fic, mais on n'est jamais loin des oublis et autres, donc s'il y a encore des fautes, n'y faites pas trop attention s'il vous plaît ^^

**Note****1** : UA à l'horizon avec un OOC gros comme le Titanic !

Bonne lecture !

**Le résultat d'une fuite Uchihaesque et la fièvre de l'amour  
**

_18 __juin __2010_.

Cette date marque une journée assez spéciale pour la majorité des habitants du petit village de Konoha et surtout pour les jeunes en quête de l'amour.

Pourquoi, me diriez**-**vous ?

Tout simplement parce que selon la légende folklorique, le dix-huitième jour du mois de juin de l'année deux mille dix était le jour du « _tout __amour __possible_ » qui n'arrivait que tous les deux cents ans.

Le principe était simple. Tous ceux et celles qui aimaient une personne d'un amour sincère n'avaient qu'à regarder l'élu(e) de son cœur droit dans les yeux et se déclarer. Si cette personne avait ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon d'amour pour celle qui déclarait sa flamme, leur cœur et leur âme seraient unis à tout jamais.

Alors vous comprenez à présent la raison pour laquelle il y avait une horde de folles furieuses vêtues de tenues toutes aussi ridicules les unes que les autres – certaines en robe de mariée, alors que d'autres de façon carrément dévergondée – plantées devant le grand immeuble de la richissime famille Uchiha.

_Uchiha_. Ce nom influant, ce mot magique qui seul à son entente réussit à faire baver toutes porteuses de vagin de sept à soixante-dix-sept ans – et quelques porteurs de pénis aussi –.

Qui ne rêverait pas de porter le nom Uchiha ?

Deux frères, derniers héritiers, adulés pour leur prestance, et surtout pour leur beauté.

Tous deux des génies incontestés, l'un dans le monde des affaires, et l'autre dans le domaine de la médecine.

Et ajoutez à cela leur « virginité » dans le domaine du cœur, ou dirait-on plutôt leur « état de puceau du sentiment » ...

Que dire ? Les Uchiha étaient des proies de premier choix en cette journée unique.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

_Pendant __ce__ temps,__ à__ l'autre__ bout__ du__ village_.

Deux silhouettes, l'une plus grande que l'autre, tous deux vêtues de capes noires avec des motifs de nuages rouges, sillonnaient les rues désertes des bas-quartiers de Konoha.

- C'était une super idée _nii-san_? fit la plus petite des deux silhouettes.

- Hn. grommela l'autre.

- Ou peut-être aurais-tu préféré rester à la maison et être témoin de l'inefficacité du système de sécurité ? demanda la voix un tantinet perplexe.

- Pff … Bon, j'ai compris pour la cape, ça fait classe, mais tout de même ! Errer dans ce quartier de malfamé, c'est trop dangereux ! balbutia l'aîné. On risque de se faire dépouiller, violer, ensuite on va attraper des maladies, et se faire tuer, ou pire ! Je risque de me casser un ongle ! hurla le jeune homme au bord de l'hystérie.

Au fur et à mesure des immondes hypothèses qui se défilaient clairement sous ses yeux, le plus vieux des deux – celui appelé _nii-san_ par le plus jeune – devenait livide.

Le jeune homme devenait de plus en plus pâle, dépassant même la pâleur de ses pieds – partie de son corps qui s'exposait rarement aux rayons du soleil –.

Puis, il se mit à s'accrocher à l'autre comme il le faisait avec son doudou lorsqu'il se voulait être courageux afin de vérifier s'il y avait ou non des monstres dans son placard.

- 'Tachi … _nii-san_… j'étouffe. souffla difficilement le plus jeune.

- Oh ! Pardon Sasu. s'excusa l'aîné en lâchant son doudou temporaire.

Bref, le _Sasu-doudou-étouffé_ commençait vraiment à manquer d'air ; et c'est seulement après avoir libéré le petit frère qu'ils décidèrent de se remettre en route sous les jérémiades de l'aîné.  
Ils continuèrent ainsi leur petite promenade de « santé », dans un environnement pollué, et suant comme des porcs sous les capes qui les recouvraient de la tête aux pieds à vingt cinq degrés à l'ombre, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois arrivés devant un cul-de-sac.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? interrogea Itachi en remettant une mèche de ses longs cheveux bruns derrière une oreille.

- Moi, j'en peux plus avec cette chaleur ! On pourrait rester ici quelques temps. L'air semble être vivable, et puis, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde, on pourrait en profiter pour ôter ces fichues capes ! s'exclama Sasuke en regardant avec dédain le bout de tissu qui recouvrait son corps.  
- C'est vrai que la chaleur devient insupportable mais il est hors de question d'ôter nos capes ! Cet endroit n'est pas sûr Sasuke ! Et tu le sais mieux que moi ! fit l'aîné plus sérieusement.  
- Roh ! Si on attrape une quelconque maladie, bactérie ou virus, j'en profiterai pour faire des recherches, puis en trouver des remèdes, ce serait utile pour les gens qui vivent ici !

- Sasu …

- Tu pourrais les vendre et même ouvrir une petite pharmacie dans le coin …

- … Sasuke …

- Ou alors, qui sait ! Tout ça pourrait même atteindre le niveau national ! Tu pourras vendre cette nouvelle découverte partout dans le pays !

- Sasuke ! hurla Itachi.

- Hn ! D'accord, on n'ôte pas les capes.

- Tsk. Je voulais juste te dire que nous avons un cadavre sous les yeux.

- Hein ? Quoi ? demanda Sasuke, la tête légèrement penchée vers le côté.

- Hn. Regarde dans le coin près du bac à ordure là-bas ! Ce sont bien des pieds humains non ?

- Peut-être endormi ?

- Et tu ne crois pas que cette personne ne se serait pas déjà réveillée après tout le raffut qu'on faisait ?

- Hn.

- Le mieux c'est d'appeler la police. conclu Itachi.

- Non, je vais voir d'abord, et si elle est vraiment morte, on appellera la police.

- Hn.

Ainsi les deux compères s'avançaient doucement, tout en étant aussi calmes que pouvait l'être un mannequin en maillot au Pôle Nord.

Leur marche se faisait dans le silence, si on omettait un léger bruit de fond assez spécial.

- Itachi, arrête de claquer des dents ! grogna Sasuke

- Et toi arrêtes de trembler ! rétorqua l'aîné

- Oh putain de bordel de …

- Sasuke ! prévint Itachi

- … mercredi.

- Hn.

- Na-Na-Naruto ! bégaya le cadet

- Tu le connais?

Qu'il le connaissait ? Mais oui qu'il le connaissait !

Comment pourrait-il ne pas reconnaître l'homme qui arrivait à faire fondre le glaçon qu'il était ?

Comment ne pas se rappeler de l'homme qui a fait perdre – intérieurement – son état d' « asexué » ? Celui qui a su réveiller une libido endormie et qui voulait désormais rattraper le temps perdu en envoyant des images interdites aux moins de dix-huit ans n'importe quand et n'importe où quand il le croisait.

Heureusement pour Sasuke, les « petits » effets extérieurs, dont généralement une énorme érection, et une jolie teinte rouge sur les joues, ne montraient le bout de leur nez, que dans son sommeil où il perdait totalement le contrôle de son corps.

Bref, comment ne pas reconnaître l'homme qu'il aimait depuis près de deux ans?

Il l'aurait reconnu n'importe où.

Oui, cet homme au visage d'ange dont trois petites cicatrices en forme de griffure marquant chaque joue.

Cet homme au sourire à faire pâlir toute publicité de dentifrice. Cet homme au regard bleu comme un ciel sans nuage, envoûtant, intense, et qui savait regarder l'être en face de lui d'une façon si sexy, à faire dévergonder une bonne sœur. Cet homme à la peau bronzée à souhait, pas trop, ni peu, simplement parfait, et qui avait l'air si doux au toucher, dont les muscles de ses abdos dessinaient magnifiquement les tenues qu'il mettait … Et son fessier ! Son fessier si beau, si ferme, que son pantalon moulait là où il fallait …

- Euh, Sasuke ?

Sans parler de ce qui avait devant …

- … Sasuke. Tu baves. interpella la voix perplexe d'Itachi

- Nhein ? Quoi ?

Bref, après s'être remis de son état, c'est-à-dire un léger bug neuronal et un petit coucou de sa , la panique commençait à pointer le bout de son nez chez Sasuke.

- _Otouto_ ? Ça va ? En quatre secondes chrono, t'as changé de couleur. constata l'aîné.

- …

- D'abord rose, puis rouge, et là tu es littéralement blanc.

- …

- Tu n'as rien attrapé j'espère ! paniqua Itachi. Non non non non ! Tu ne dois pas être malade ! Il faut que …

Sans attendre la fin du monologue de son frère, le plus jeune se jeta littéralement sur le corps étendu sur le sol.

Il vérifia le pouls du jeune homme, et fut soulagé de le sentir, même faiblement.

- Sasuke ? fit Itachi sceptique.

- Itachi, on rentre à la maison. imposa le cadet sur un ton solennel.

- …

- Je le connais, on est dans le même établissement mais il n'est pas dans la branche de la médecine, je, c'est un ami. On rentre s'il te plaît, faut pas le laisser comme ça il a une très forte fièvre, puis il vit tout seul il pourra pas …

- J'ai compris.

- Merci.

- Et puis, il est très mignon ! Vous formez un très beau couple ! s'extasia l'aîné en formant un cœur avec ses deux pouces et index.

- _Nii-san_!

Et c'est avec un blondinet dans les bras que les deux Uchiha empruntèrent le chemin du retour tout en évitant, du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, les folles furieuses qui risquaient se trouver sur leur route.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Arrivés par une entrée secrète dans l'immeuble qui leur servait de maison, Sasuke ne perdit pas plus de temps pour mettre leur fardeau confortablement dans son lit et s'activer pour faire baisser la température de son patient, sous le regard doux de l'aîné.

Deux heures après leur retour, on pouvait voir Itachi devant la télé de la cuisine, avec un pot de _Nutella_ sous les bras qui regardait ses émissions favorites, et Sasuke les yeux fermés, au chevet de son fantasme qu'il essayait d'éviter de violer sur place.

- Sasuke ? demanda faiblement une voix râpeuse

- Ah, t'es réveillé. constata l'autre personne

- Qu'est ce que … Où est-ce que je suis ?

- Ne te relève pas. Tu es chez moi. Je me suis promené avec mon frère et on t'a vu étendu sur le sol complètement fiévreux. expliqua Sasuke. D'ailleurs, tu devrais faire attention. Tu ne sais pas sur qui tu peux tomber dans ce quartier. Et puis t'aurais dû aller à l'hôpital vu ton état ! Ou au moins, t'aurais dû rester chez toi et signaler à un de tes amis que tu n'es pas en formes, ou …

- Wow ! C'est vraiment toi Sasuke ? C'est la première fois que je t'entends parler autant depuis que je te connais!

- Hn. Idiot

- Hein ? Je ne suis pas un idiot, idiot toi-même ! s'emporta Naruto.

- Tsk. _Usuratonkachi_.

- _Teme _!

- Crétin !

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi.

- Hein ?

- Quoi ?

Un silence planait dans la chambre du plus haut étage du plus haut immeuble de Konoha.

Dans cette chambre, les deux jeunes hommes qui se regardaient venaient de prendre conscience qu'ils se sont déclarés à la personne qu'ils aimaient en cachette depuis bien longtemps en ce dix-huitième jour du mois de juin de l'année deux mille dix.

Déclaration peu commune d'un amour réciproque. Les yeux dans les yeux, un tendre sourire s'étirant sur leur lèvre, le silence profond honorant cette occasion … jusqu'à ce que …

- KYYAAAA ! Y a plus de Nutella !

**oO=FIN=Oo  
**

**Keinoe** : Pfiou ! J'ai fini ! Hourra ! *fait la danse de la victoire*  
**Conscience** : Irrécupérable … =_='  
**Naruto** : Hey ! Mais je n'apparais qu'à la fin moi !  
**Conscience** : Voyons, Naru, tu n'apparais pas à la fin. Tu apparais un peu  
avant, nuance.  
**Keinoe** : Tu veux dire que t'aime pas ? *larme aux yeux*  
**Conscience** : *chuchote* Pense bien à ce que tu vas répondre Uzumaki, là  
t'es moins idiot que l'Uchiha parce qu'on ne te vois que vers la fin  
…imagine si c'était le contraire …  
**Naruto** : Urgh …si, si, j'aime !  
**Keinoe** : OUAISH ! Et vous deux ? *se retourne vers les personnages principaux  
de la fic*  
**Itachi** : …-_-  
**Sasuke** : …-_-  
**Keinoe** : Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?  
**Itachi** : …=_=  
**Sasuke** : …=_=  
**Naruto** : Bouhahahaha ! Je crois qu'ils ont épuisé leur taux de blablatage  
! niahhahhhah *se tient les cotes*  
**Conscience** : Je t'avais prévenue Keinoechan ! T'aurais pas du les faire  
parler autant ! Maintenant, ils risquent de ne plus émettre un son avant  
longtemps !  
**Keinoe** : O.O Mais ! … Mais ! ... Je veux juste savoir s'ils ont aimé moi !  
**Conscience** : … Pfff … n'importe quoi ! Et vous lecteurs ? Qu'en dites-vous ?

Laissez-nous plein plein de reviews ^w^

_**Nda****(edit)** : ce DDF est trop délirant alors j'ai décidé de ne pas la modifier hehe_


End file.
